beyond shadows
by Akolbi
Summary: allana learns that maybe her father wasn't so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1

Allana Solo sat facing the speaker, her master, Ben Skywalker.

Ben was telling the new apprentices about a man that, according to him, should be both respected and hated.

"Jacen Solo was a Sith lord, ,you all know this, correct?"

There was a chorus of 'yes' from the audience.

"some of you may be too young to remember, but he brought untold suffering to the galaxy.

Some of you may have lost family members in the war, I lost my mother, and you may hate Jacen for what he became.

But what you have to understand is that, that man was not Jacen Solo, but Darth Caedus, a sith lord who was led awry by his own good intentions."

Allana was glad that Ben was defending her father, but still had no idea where this speech was going.

"now, I'm sure that you all think that I'm going to warn you about the dark side and how you should never turn out to be a monster like him."

Allana was stung, her memories of her father had nothing to do with him being a sith lord, but being a man who couldn't tell his daughter who he really was, yet cherished every moment with her.

"but he was more than that, Jacen Solo was a good friend, my cousin, and above all, he was my master."

This drew some sharp gasps from the audience, not many of them knew of the respect that Ben gave to his idol even now, ten years after the war that Jacen had led.

"Jacen had a hard life, not many people can understand what he went through, he and his siblings were always subject to assassination attempts, or kidnappings, then came the Vong war…"

Be let his voice trail off before speaking again with renewed vigor.

"Jacen Solo was the hero of the Yuuzahn vong(correct spelling if I'm wrong!) war, he sat out the first part, torn over his nonviolent commitment and duty as a Jedi, eventually giving up use of the force altogether, to avoid misuse."

The entire audience was shocked, again, at what Jacen Solo had done, which contradicted their image of him, painted by the other masters of the order.

"he eventually helped the Jedi to win the vong war, and later did another impossible feat…"

Once again ben paused for dramatic effect, then said softly, "he managed to convince me to reconnect with the force."

The crowd was stunned silent, Allana didn't even know about this.

"I was born during the war with the vong. The brutality of that war, and feeling the deaths of billions, caused me to cut myself off from the force, Jacen Solo was the one who convinced me that the force was not the source of the pain I felt.

He them taught me the ways of the force, he showed me how to be a good jedI, and yes, he taught me some of the dark side, teachings I carry to this day."

Allana was stunned, she had no idea that ben had held onto her father's teachings, specially after what he had done.

"hopefully over the next few weeks I can help show you all that Jacen Solo was not a mass murdering psychopath, but a kind gentle man, who was ambushed by his own good intentions.

Class dismissed."

**Ok…so this is my true muse. I'm so glad to be writing a star wars fic.**

**It's been going around in my head for a while now, Jacen wasn't such a bad guy, and ben knew him very well, so he should redeem him in the eyes of his only child.**

**Ben is training her for reasons that I will or will not (there is no try) make clear in the rest of the story, but I will explain to the rant-readers only, ben felt that he owed it to Jacen for helping him to reconnect to the force, so he agreed to train her when Han and Leia felt she was ready.**

**Also points if you spot the oak ridge boys reference : )**

**And as per usual, props to the rant readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

After his lecture allana met up with ben. She was curious as to some of the things he had said about her father.

"master," she called out, running down the hall.

Ben turned around and chuckled sensing allana's determination, "yes, Amelia?"

"master I have some questions about your lecture today, I was wondering if you could tell me some more about Jacen Solo. He sounds like an interesting person."

Ben looked at her sor a few seconds, thinking, then said, "I may not be the person to ask about him, you might want to ask uncle han and aunt leia, they'll be able to tell you about his childhood and the vong war. All I can tell you is his fall."

Allana looked up at ben, pondering if she should press on or not, then decided to continue anyway, "but master, I want to know about that, I want to know why he would do such terrible things, especially when his grandfather was one of the most hated villians of all time!"

Ben cringed a little at the mention of vader, then sighed, "fine, we will continue this discussion at home, now, I think you have some sparring scheduled."

Allana understood the dismissal and anxiously went to her sparring, and was, for once, glad it was over.

Allana sat on a couvh in the sparsely furnished apartment looking in earnest at her master.

Ben sighed and turned sad eyes to allana, "you asked why your father did what he did."

Allana nodded and continued staring at him.

"your father was more like vader than most people know, he did what he did for love."

Allana was stunned and could handel no more that opening and closing her mouth a few times.

"Allana, your father was trying to bring peace and order to a chaotic galaxy, in that respect I suppose I still admire him," ben chuckled, "actually, allana, your father is still my hero."

Allana was even more surprised by this but managed to ask, "wh- what do you mean?"

Ben paused to collect his thoughts for a moment before continuing, "your father was born in a chaotic era, the empire was resurgent, then throught his childhood he was subject to multiple attacks…"

"master," allana inturrpted, "I can get all of this from the temple computers."

"well then, I can tell you something you can't get off of those computers, or any computers, for that matter, your father's motovation for his crimes was you."

Allana stared at ben and tears threatened her eyes when she chocked out, "so, so all those deaths… they were because of _me_."

"no, but you were your father's reason, he wanted to bring peace to the galaxy so that _you_ didn't grow up in the galaxy that he did. He wanted you to be able to grow up without having to fight in a war from your teens until you die."

Allana was starting to see what ben was telling her as something that she could live with, her father had done terrible things in her name, but it _was_ out of love, and he _did_ try to make the galaxy better.

"your father also did one thing that you should be forever grateful for."

"what?"

"he sacrificed himself for you."

Allana stared at ben for a few seconds before her brain processed what he was saying.

"if you want, I can teach you a tecnique to talk to him through the barrier of death."

**Ok so my knowledge of beyond shsadows is limited at best, all I have is a wookiepedia article to go off of, and have never read FotJ.**

**So, I'm gonna share some of **_**my**_** force ideas and do some insane stuff to the SW universe.**

**Also, should allana have a love interst, I can make a decent story either way, but I want input!**

**And ben, his wife, input would be nice there as well, I'm thinking seha(minor character in LotF) but I am open to suggestions.**

**kthnksby**


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and allana stood be the lake of apparitions, they were silent for a few moments before Ben called out, "Jacen Solo."

They remained standing for a few seconds as nothing happened. Then the form of Jacen Solo, looking as he would have had he not died.

Allana stared at him for a few seconds, then ben said, "hello, Caedus," in a voice far more friendly that most people would think the name warranted.

"ahh, ben," Jacen responded in a musing tone, "if grandfather and myself committed the same crimes, perhaps he committed more, and were both redeemed by our children, why do you insist on addressing me as Caedus, yet call him Anakin?"

Ben allowed himself a small smile, "perhaps it is a habit. But I called you for a reason."

"ahh yes, I assume it has something to do with this lovely young lady, if I didn't know better I would say I was looking at Tenel Ka." Jacen turned to his daughter, smiling warmly.

"yes, caedus, she wishes to learn about you, I thought that there was no better person than the man himself."

"ahh, ben, are you sure it wasn't guilt that you can see your mother here, but she could never know me?"

Ben's eyes flashed with anger, "listen caedus," this time he all but spat the name, "I had _reasons _for keeping her away from you."

"like aunt Mara?"

Ben completely lost his calm Jedi façade and yelled at caedus, "I wouldn't _have_ to come here to see her if it wasn't for _you_! If it was _my_ choice, she would have never come here!"

"so your father ordered you to take her here?" Jacen was still the epitome of serenity, allana would have found the role-reversal comical if she wasn't so terrified by Ben's outburst.

"of _course_ not!"

"then it was your choice, you made it, you brought her here, now you need to deal with those consequences."

Ben glared at Jacen for a few moments, then said to allana, "I'll leave you now, you have a week, after that I'll have to wake you."

Allana gaped at her master, "A week, I'm supposed to stay here that long!"

Jacen addressed his daughter for the first time, "it will seem like a few hours, tops, now Allana, what do you want to hear about?"

**Ok, so I got the third chapter out.**

**Anyone want to be a beta? I could use someone to look these over, I do most of my writing at 12-3ish at night, so it would be nice to have someone check things over.**

**I got 100 or so hits on this story! And I finally hit 50000 on GOH, that made my day there, I though maybe I should do some updating to celebrate.**

**So Beyond Shadows got the first treatment, next I'll work on my pjo fics, if any of you like pjo/my writing, you might want to check them out!**

**So props to the rant readers, and that other stuff.**

**kthnksby**


	4. Chapter 4

_After telling most of his life's story to his daughter Jacen Solo stood silent._

"_so," Allana asked tentatively, "you said that you learned unique force powers in your journey, right?"_

"_yes," was the simple reply._

"_can you teach me?"_

"_allana, there is not nearly enough time for me to teach you before you leave."_

_Allana paused for a moment, thinking, before she asked, "is there some way to bring you back?"_

_Jacen closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before saying, "listen allana, I don't deserve to live after what I did," allana started to object but he cut her off, "and I'm not sure how people would react, especially people I care about," Jacen sighed before continuing, "your mother is the main one, I could never see her forgiving me."_

_Allana recalled a conversation with her mother and said to Jacen, "but, dad, she has! The last visit I had to Hapes she said that she had 'come to terms' with what you did!"_

_Jacen sadly regarded his daughter, "there is a difference between coming to terms with a crime and forgiving them."_

"_please dad, I can't be with mom, and now as Ben's apprentice, I spend less time with grandma and grandpa, I need someone!"_

_Jacen's response was a half chuckle, "when Ben was a little bit younger than you he wanted nothing to do with his family, other than me."_

_Allana was stunned, "what do you mean?"_

_Jacen sighed again, "I think I replaced the hole in my heart where I couldn't have you with Ben, I became his father-figure, his parents were pushed aside, whereas you seem to want nothing to do with him, and only want the rest of your family."_

_Allana stared at her father for a moment before saying, "he says that he's training me because he owes it to you, I feel like I'm just some sort of payment to you in his eyes. I want you to train me, can you please help me?"_

_Jacen studied his daughter for a few moments, then gave in, "alright, listen carefully," allana nodded, "I have talked with some of the most powerful force users of all time. Palpatine came back from the dead, but his new bodies could not hold his power. Over time I realized that the light and dark side are two sides of the same coin, the dark side is power, raw and untamed, the light is control. I realized that if you combine the two, you can call someone forth from the dead, maybe even without a body to inhabit!"_

"_so, what do I need to do?"_

"_go to dagobah, where master Yoda lived, the is a dark side nexus near his home, I can provide the raw power, if you can control it."_

_Just then ben came to father and daughter, "allana, it's time for you to go, I don't want you to be in any more danger than you already are."_

_Allana gaped at ben, "how could a week have passed, it's only been a few hours!"_

_Ben allowed himself a small smile, "time passed differently here, come on, you'll be hungry when we go back, believe me."_

_**Ok, so this is sort of my own personal rebellion against Caedus' death. He should have won.**_

_**This chapter sucks, could use some editing, and is the basis for the rest of the story, I might actually go back and change things so it sounds better, and the grammar works.**_

_**As Austin Powers once said 'I'VE LOST MY MOJO' I cannot seem to write any long chapters lastly, it's frustrating!**_

_**Props to the rant readers, and please, answer my questions from last chapter, I need advice.**_

_**Also, I was told that seha was too old for ben, I would like to use han as a counter argument.**_


End file.
